A Day For Glasses
by Bymboogles
Summary: When a volleyball goes awry and causes Tsukishima's glasses to break, Yamaguchi feels all the blame. He decides to take Tsukki shopping to make up for it.


**A/N:** Sorry it's been so long since I last posted! But I'm back, and this time with my first ever Haikyuu!! fanfiction! I also opened up an account on Archive of Our Own, so this story is cross-posted there under the same title.

\--

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi called excitedly, ready to head home with his best friend after a long day of volleyball practice. "Tsukki!"

The tall blond began making his way over, when the sound of a nearby woosh made him stop. He turned to look.

A volleyball was soaring through the air, rapidly making it's way towards him. Before he could dodge, the ball collided with his face.

A grunt escaped the middle blocker's mouth as he fell towards the court, reaching up a hand to touch his face.

He felt blood, probably from his nose, but his face seemed intact. He put a hand to his eyes, where his glasses should've been, and felt nothing there. His glasses must've fallen off when the ball hit.

Without his glasses, Tsukki's vision began to blur. He squinted; was that Tadashi running towards him?

Tsukishima heard heavy breathing, and turned around. From what his two unfocused eyes could make out, something that looked like a bright orange blob stood in front of him, bobbing up and down. A dark blue blob stood next to it.

The orange one must be Hinata, Tsukki thought. And the blue one must be Kageyama.

"Tsukishima!" Hinata bowed. "I'm so sorry!"

Kei said nothing back, partially because he didn't want to, and partially because his brain was too shaken up to form any words.

But why was Hinata apologising?

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi cried, suddenly there to help his friend up from the floor. "Are you okay?"

Kei nodded slowly, and allowed himself to lean on Yamaguchi's shoulder.

"What happened over here?" Daichi asked, walking over from where he stood at the gym door.

"It was me, Sawamura-san!" Hinata explained, facing the captain. "Kageyama and I were playing around, and I accidently hit Tsukishima in the face with a volleyball."

Daichi looked Tsukki up and down. "Can you walk?" he asked.

Tsukishima removed himself from Yamaguchi, and took a small step. He wobbled a bit, but was able to stand on his own.

"That's good," Daichi noted. "Yamaguchi can help you stop your nose bleed. I'll stay behind to lock up." He repeated this to the rest of the team.

"Practice is dismissed!"

\--

Once Yamaguchi led Tsukki out of the gym and into the club room, he immediately began looking for towels.

"Tsukki," he said, concern in his voice, "can you see okay?"

"You look blurry," was the response.

Yamaguchi came over, hands full of wet towels. He gave them to Kei.

"It's probably best if you do it," he explained.

Tsukishima nodded and tried to pat his face dry, but it was hard to do without being able to see himself well. He put his hand up to touch his face again, and thankfully the bleeding had stopped.

He was about to excuse himself to rinse off in the bathroom when Yamaguchi suddenly bowed.

"Tsukki, I'm so sorry! It was my fault you got hit in the face. If I wasn't calling you over, you wouldn't have been distracted and could've seen the ball coming!" he cried.

Tsukki stared bluntly at his friend. Tadashi thought this was his fault?

"You don't have to bow," Tsukishima said. "And it wasn't your fault. I was about to walk over anyways."

Yamaguchi straightened, and wiped a tear from his face. Tsukki didn't even realize he had been crying.

"You're sure you're okay?" Yamaguchi asked.

Kei nodded.

"I'll--I'll go get your glasses," Tadashi said before rushing away.

His glasses. Tsukki had already forgotten about them. He would need his glasses, or else he wouldn't be able to see anything cearly.

Yamaguchi came back quickly, but he stayed outside of the door, hands hidden behind his back.

"Tsukki..." he started. "Um--"

"Is it my glasses?" Kei interupted, automatically determining the problem. "They're broken, aren't they?"

Yamaguchi nodded, and revealed his hands. In it were the remains of what used to be black rimmed glasses.

"I'm so sorry!" he cried again, squeezing his eyes shut. "I made your glasses break too."

Tsukki tried to focus on his friend. Tadashi was crying again, tears making streaks across his freckled face.

"It's okay," he assured again. "It's a Friday. I can get new ones over the weekend."

Yamaguchi lifted his face. "I'll come with you. I'll buy you new glasses, Tsukki! I promise!"

Tsukishima knew his friend always tried to keep his promises, so he didn't say anything.

"For now, I'll help you home." Yamaguchi placed Tsukki's arms around his shoulders, and they walked out of the club room together.

\--

The walk to the Tsukishima household was a quiet one. Not a word was spoken until they reached the door.

"I'll see you at noon tomorrow," Yamaguchi decided before heading home.

Tsukki watched his friend retreat down the road.

\--

Yamaguchi came earlier than expected. Tsukishima answered the door an hour before noon.

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi beamed, a bright smile lighting up his face.

"Tadashi." Kei acknowledged his friend with a slight nod. This morning he had put his extra pair of glasses. They weren't the best, but at least he could see, somewhat.

"Are you ready to go?"

Instead of answering, Tsukki asked another question.

"Why are you here so early?"

Yamaguchi blushed sheepishly. "I wanted to take you to lunch! And if we finish early, we have more time to shop for your glasses."

Tsukki sighed, and began walking away.

"Where are we going?" he asked bluntly.

"You'll have to wait and see!" Yamaguchi took the lead, and hurried in front of his blond friend.

\--

"Tsukki, we're here!"

The two friends had stopped in the middle of a large outdoor shopping center. To their right stood thousands of brightly colored stores. To their left stood a seemingly endless path of restaurants and a food court.

"Tadashi," Tsukki said, a bit too harshly, "we're supposed to be glasses shopping."

Fortunetly, Tsukishima's tone of voice didn't dampen Yamaguchi's excitement.

"There's a glasses shop here!" he announced proudly. "But let's eat first."

He began walking down the left side of the shopping center, checking out each restaurant.

There was a sushi shop, a miso shop, and a ramenshop. Yamaguchi chose the miso one.

While waiting for their food to arrive, Yamaguchi immediately sprung a conversation.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked Kei, who was seated across from him.

Tsukishima glanced at his friend. "Why would I be mad?"

Yamaguchi looked down at the table. "You got hurt yesterday. If I hadn't called your name, you would have seen the ball coming!"

Tears started rapidly falling, but he didn't do anything to stop them.

"You're glasses wouldn't have broken, and then we wouldn't be here today!" he continued. "We should be at your house practicing volleyball right now, not shopping for glasses that broke because of some accident I caused!"

Tsukki stared at his friend. It was rare for Tadashi to break down like this, but he had seen it coming. There was no way Yamaguchi would be so excited about glasses shopping if he thought he was to blame. Kei had just gone along with the charade.

"I'm fine though, aren't I?" Tsukki asked.

Yamaguchi wiped his face and looked up hesitantly.

"Yes," he answered.

"Then don't worry about me."

That ended their conversation. They split the bill after the meal, and were out of that restaurant.

\--

"C'mon!" Yamaguchi called. He rushed towards the opposite end of the shopping center, near the supposed glasses shop.

He seems better, Tsukishima noticed, now that he got that guilt off his chest. He followed his quickly disappearing friend.

Yamaguchi stopped in front of a store with the words Yottsunome Megane in bright red kanji.

"We're here!" he announced proudly.

Tsukki simply nodded his head and walked inside.

The shop looked like any glasses shop: frames upon frames of glasses lined up on shelves against the walls, and mirrors in each corner. A desk sat in the middle of the store, a clerk seated behind it.

"Hello!" the clerk called out to them. "Is there anything specific you guys are looking for today?"

Tsukki shook his head.

"Okay, then feel free to ask me if you need any help." The clerk went back to his work.

"Let's start over here!" Yamaguchi exclaimed.

Tsukishima let his friend pull him to the closest section of glasses on the left wall.

Yamaguchi smiled as he watched his friend look up and down at the shelves.

Unsurprisingly, Tsukki shook his head and said, "Let's keep going."

"Tsukki, wait!" Yamaguchi took a random pair of glasses off a shelf without looking. "What about this one?"

He had grabbed a bright blue frame with large round lenses.

Tsukishima pulled back in disgust. "I am NOT wearing those."

"No?" Tadashi asked. "What about me?"

He put the glasses on, and checked his reflection in the mirror. He looked ridiculous, and couldn't help bursting out in laughter.

Tsukki tried hard to keep his smile hidden.

"You don't need glasses."

He took the frame off of his friend's face and put them back on the shelf.

"Let's keep going."

The next section had a variety of black glasses, just what Tsukki liked.

He took off his temporary pair and tried a rectangular one with white legs.

"How are these?" he asked Tadashi, not bothering to check the mirror himself.

"Hmm..." Yamaguchi put a hand to his chin and thought. "How about something else? Without white?"

Tsukishima grunted and took off the glasses.

Looking at the shelf again, he spotted a pair of round ones, fully black with no traces of white on them.

He put them on and turned to Yamaguchi again.

Tadashi yelped. "How about getting glasses that aren't round? Because they don't look good on you."

Sighing, Tsukishima took the glasses off and put them back on the shelf.

Not round, huh? And black?

Tsukki scanned the shelves once more.

Finally he found a section across the store that met the criteria.

"Yamaguchi!" he called, not bothering to turn around. "Let's go that way."

Tsukishima began walking, but his friend didn't follow.

He turned around. "Tadashi," he tried again. This caught Yamaguchi's attention.

Yamaguchi stood up and took off the pair of glasses he had been trying on.

"Sorry, Tsukki!" he blushed, rushing over.

"What were you doing?" Tsukishima sighed. "You don't need glasses."

Tadashi shook his head rapidly. "I've just never tried on glasses before!"

Tsukki stared at his friend with a blank expression. He shrugged, "Okay. Let's keep going."

He went back to walking across the store, Yamaguchi walking with him this time.

The section they stopped at had the same glasses on every shelf. Each was filled with black framed, rectangular, glasses.

Tsukishima pulled one off the shelf and walked to the check out counter.

"Tsukki, you need to try them on first!" Yamaguchi insisted.

Tsukki shook his head. "They look like my old pair."

Yamaguchi sighed, and joined his friend at the counter.

\--

They were out of the glasses store in no tim, Tsukki holding his new glasses.

"Let's go home." He began walking away.

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi called from behind him, who quickly caught up to his tall friend. "Thanks for letting me take you shopping today!" He flashed a smile.

Tsukishima only grunted.

"Still," Yamaguchi continued, "I'm sorry I broke your old glasses."

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's okay?" Kei explained.

Tadashi blushed and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Yeah, you're right."

He looked up and saw a familiar house.

"Oh, we're here."

Tsukishima walked to the door of his home. "Thank you, Tadashi," he said, his back still turned. Then he slipped past the door.

Yamaguchi blushed red up to his ears, smiling softly to himself before turning away.

He enjoyed it when he got to see a side of Tsukishima that no one else got to see. Afterall, that was one of the perks to being Tsukki's best friend.


End file.
